


Dialog Musim Gugur

by kenzeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Age
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditemani dua gelas kopi, sepasang pria bercengkerama mengenai musim gugur. Old!SasuSai. [Hadiah untuk FloweRara sekaligus sampel #SasuSaiLIFE: Tanda Tanya]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialog Musim Gugur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyalalaLala (FloweRara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweRara/gifts).



> Disklaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

Didedikasikan untuk adik tercinta: **FloweRara** sekaligus sampel # **SasuSaiLIFE** : Tanda Tanya

**.**

Daun-daun gugur, berserakan di halaman. Terbang, terbawa angin lantas daun-daun rapuh itu sampai di muka pintu.

_Apakah kau akan terus begini sepanjang hidupmu?_

Sai tidak mengerti, kenapa pertanyaan sederhana dari kakaknya itu tiba-tiba kembali membayang, seakan pertanyaan tersebut baru dilontarkan kemarin malam. Padahal waktu sudah banyak tergerus. Entah berapa lama. Bingkai foto bahkan keropos, dimakan rayap. Sementara ia sendiri tampak semakin samar dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak jelas lagi seperti apa bentuk wajahnya.

Sai mengeratkan pegangan pada kuas, ia lalu segera menggoreskannya pada kanvas. Kanvas itu berubah banyak, dari putih polos menjadi beragam warna dengan pola rumit. Tak berbeda dengan hidup. Apa yang hendak kau lukis dalam hidupmu, lukis saja. Jangan sampai kosong melompong. Kalau sudah mati, nanti menyesal.

Goresan demi goresan, pola terbentuk sempurna. Sai sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia ungkapkan dari lukisan itu. Ia seakan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu; palsu, tak berperasa dan dungu. Aneh sekali. Ke mana perginya rasa, mendadak lenyap tak bersisa sejak embun pagi menyambutnya dalam keheningan.

Sai membutuhkan seseorang. Sasuke. Dia butuh Sasuke. Kenapa pergi lama sekali, padahal jam sudah menunjuk ke angka tiga. Harusnya sudah pulang. Mengurus berkas-berkas buat pensiun tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu sampai lebih dari lima jam. Dua jam cukup. Seharusnya.

Sekali lagi, dipandanginya lukisan itu.

Sai melihat seseorang di sana, tersenyum hangat hingga membuat kedua matanya hilang. Kenapa harus sosok itu yang muncul dalam kepalanya saat melihat lukisannya sendiri, ia tidak mengerti. Seakan berita duka pagi tadi belum cukup membuat hatinya merana.

_Shin meninggal dunia._

Angka terus bertambah pada usianya. Sai tidak lagi muda. Begitupula Sasuke. Dan angka itulah yang membuat Shin terlalu renta untuk melanjutkan hidup. Sai jadi bertanya-tanya kapan kematian akan menjemputnya. Kenapa harus hidup lama kalau bisa mati cepat. Lantas wajah Sasuke terlintas dalam kepala. Sai tidak sanggup membayangkan kepergian pria itu, ia tidak mungkin sanggup. Bertambahnya usia semakin membuat Sai takut. Kematian bisa datang kapan saja. Bahkan sekarang.

Bukan takut mati, Sai takut pada perpisahan. Ia sulit membayangkan hidup sendirian, menjadi pria tua kesepian. Hanya melukis sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam, sepanjang hidup. Ia tidak mau. Tapi bukan berarti Sai ingin mati lebih dulu. Dia mana bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pria itu bisa mati kapan saja kalau tidak ada dirinya.

“Sai, kau yakin tidak ingin pergi ke pemakaman kakakmu?”

Sasuke pulang. Pria itu tidak mengetuk pintu. Dia datang dengan caranya yang lembut, seperti itu pula cara yang dia gunakan untuk meluluhkan hati Sai dulu. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di leher Sai, sepasang matanya memandang ke arah lukisan abstrak dengan corak warna hitam yang mendominasi.

Sai mengangguk pelan. “Aku tidak mau menangis.”

Sasuke tidak memaksa. Tidak apa-apa kalau enggan.

“Musim gugur sudah datang. Aku bisa mencium baunya.”

Sai memainkan jari-jemari Sasuke. Ada rasa sesak yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap segar dan lembut di saat bersamaan, membuatnya terbuai. Sai menarik senyum simpul.

“Apa kau takut?”

Sasuke tergelak. “Tidak mungkin.”

“Aku selalu ngeri membayangkan kematian. Rasanya ganjil sekali. Akan ke mana kita kalau sudah mati, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah selesai begitu saja, tapi rasanya mustahil juga.”

Hening. Kali ini giliran Sasuke membaui leher Sai. Terasa menangkan, membuatnya tentram.

“Sasuke, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?”

Diam yang cukup lama. “Entahlah.”

Sai tidak lagi membuka suara. Sasuke bangkit, melangkah menuju dapur, membuat dua gelas kopi. Sai menutup lukisannya dengan kain, ia lantas ikut bangkit, mengekori Sasuke. Keduanya lalu duduk di beranda, memandangi sekitar. Pohon-pohon mulai kehilangan daun. Mereka banyak berguguran.

Musim gugur … Sai bisa mengendus baunya. Cepat sekali. Rasanya baru kemarin musim dingin tiba, sekarang musim gugur tiba-tiba datang lagi.

Kopi mengepul di atas meja. Sasuke menyesapnya. Sai memperhatikan, setiap gerakan, kedipan mata lantas jakun bergerak-gerak. Ia terkesima.

“Aku tidak pernah mengira bisa hidup selama ini denganmu.”

Mendadak ia ingin membicarakan masa lalu. Kesedihan dan pertentangan dari keluarga besar seketika membayang. Tiba-tiba rindu masa muda, masa di saat segalanya tampak menyenangkan dan menantang. Hubungan sesama jenis, seks bebas, huru-hara. Sekumpulan orang dungu, hanya tahu bagaimana menyusahkan orangtua. Sai tergelak sendiri. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Sasuke cuma main-main saja. Tapi main-main itu terbawa sampai sekarang, sampai usia menggerogoti wajah mudanya.

Sai tidak pernah mengira akan hidup bersama Sasuke dalam jangka waktu yang panjang—panjang sekali. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke juga berpikir demikian.

“Aku berpikir dulu kau bodoh sekali.”

Sai memain-mainkan ujung gelas. Ada senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya. “Kau pasti menyesali pemikiran mentahmu itu setelah tahu aku pandai melukis.”

“Pandai apanya, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau lukis. Semua lukisanmu aneh.”

Sai tertawa kecil. Selalu ada tawa dalam keseharian mereka, membicarakan hal-hal sederhana seperti hari ini. Apa saja. Bicara mengenai tetangga baru, mantel bulu, kenangan masa lalu. Apa saja. Selalu ada kebahagiaan yang terselip meski sedikit.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa malam natal pasca minum-minum di bar itu kau mendadak menciumku.”

Sasuke mendengus. “Aku tidak akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mendekatkan wajahmu padaku.”

“Benar juga.”

Keduanya lantas tertawa ringan, serupa daun-daun yang gugur pelan-pelan. Sai memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam riak-riak air kopi, ia lantas menyesapnya sedikit. Masih panas.

“Shin pernah memukulmu karena kita ketahuan pacaran. Lucu sekali. Padahal seingatku aku hampir sekarat karena dirimu, kau sungguh menyedihkan waktu itu. Wajahmu dipenuhi lebam dan mataku luar biasa sembab. Setiap hari rasanya seperti neraka. Aku sempat tidak mau melihat matahari karena sinarnya benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Matahari bersinar terus, padahal aku sedang sedih.”

Sasuke menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. “Makanya, dulu aku berpikir kau bodoh sekali. Kau sering berpikir irasional, membuatku bingung.”

“Tapi kau jatuh cinta padaku.”

“Mungkin karena aku lebih bodoh darimu.”

Sai tertawa lagi. Sasuke senang melihat Sai tertawa.

“Rasanya tidak adil aku tertawa bersamamu hari ini, Sasuke.”

Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya. Shin menjadi satu-satunya alasan. Shin memang yang paling depan menentang hubungan keduanya, tapi semakin lama, Shin justru tidak ingin mereka berpisah. Alasannya sederhana sekali.

_Tangisan Sai adalah kelemahanku._

Bagaimana mungkin Sai tidak menyayangi kakaknya itu. Shin adalah seseorang yang memiliki kewajiban membuatnya selalu bahagia, kemudian tugas itu berpindah-tangan pada Sasuke. Apa pun keadaannya, tidak boleh ada air mata. Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung-jawab atas kebahagiaan Sai—dan dia tetap hidup untuk memenuhi janji itu.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Sai memandang. Kini, tidak hanya Sai, Sasuke juga membayangkan bagaimana Shin ketika masih hidup.

“Aku yakin dia lebih lega kalau kau tidak menangisi kepulangannya. Shin sudah tenang. Dia menjemput kehidupan baru, kau tidak usah bersedih.”

Burung-burung hinggap di dahan pohon. Mereka berkicau riang, saling melempar nada. Sai tidak membuka suara, tidak pula Sasuke. Keduanya menikmati kopi bersama dalam keheningan, biar kicauan burung saja yang bersenandung lama, menemani dua pria renta yang sudah dimakan usia.[]

**11:07pm – August 16, 2016**

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhu sampah banget apaan nih sama sekali bukan gayaku :”) tadinya mau dibikin angsa btw, maaf ya lalachan yang kepikir dalam benakku saat bikin old!sasusai cuma beginian, ujung-ujungnya ya galau juga mikir kapan giliran mereka dipanggil pulang. perasaan pas dibayangin bakal bagus tapi setelah diketik malah zonk pisan euy aduh hampura nya, geulis :”)


End file.
